First Flower
by keii-hk
Summary: A random Anna-past fic


The First Flower  
  
Disclaimer: Keii no own Mankin!  
  
"It's been a few months pass winter yet it haven't stop snowing here, it's a very unusual snow Yohmei" Kino Asakura commented to her husband over the phone, after the incident with Hao she went back to her resident in Osorezan, however, since last November really, the snow was strong and the winter was doubly cold.  
  
"True enough, this might be the doing of a spirit" Yohmei said, his voice unclear over the phone line. "I think I'm losing you... I'll call you back" Kino Asakura put down her reciever. "I got a bad feeling... Yae! Nene! Pack up, we're going to the mountains" she called to her two students, she have not much left to teach them.  
  
Osorezan was never kind, but today it unkinder than usual, the snow piles up past Kino's knee and Nene had to carry her master on her back. "Master, I think we should turn back" Yae said. "A blizzard is about to start soon" "No, Yae, we must find who- or whatever is causing this never ending snow" Kino said. Yae looked at Nene and Nene gave a slight nod.  
  
Colder and colder with every step, Kino and her girls decided to rest at a small cave, Yae started a fire with some woods Nene bring and her fire- minor spirit Pyrrhus. After resting for a while, huffing cold, tired sighs, they heard a cry- a baby's cry, and that's not something you hear everyday in a cold, snowing, steep mountain.  
  
"Nene, would you go check it out?" Kino asked. Nene gave a quick nod and got up to go check on it. It took her a while, but Nene came back with a baby, Kino sense great power in the small girl, and clothe her with an extra coat she took along, just as she does that, the snow calms down. "Looks like she's causing it" Yae said. "I'll take her in, and she shall be called Kyouyama Anna" Kino announced.  
  
Kino's party reached home before sunset, as they left at 7 in the morn. After dinner Kino called her husband and told him about it. "I wouldn't thought a baby would be able to do that, imagine what she can do later on" Kino said. "Yes" Yohmei chuckled. "She might be an excellent fiancee for Yoh"  
  
Nene put the sleeping girl to a small box which is stuffed with cloths and pillows. "That's should be okay for now but Nene, we better get her a new one tommorow, you're treating her like an animal" Yae laughed at the doorway. Nene smiled. "You know, when I was younger, me and Yumi found you at the foot of Osorezan, master said we were abandoned because we are unusual" Yae slumped down by the door. "It feels bad to remember that our parents are scared of us and refused us" Yae hugged her knee and closed her eyes. "I hope she can talk though- unlike you, let's just see" she faked a laugh looking at Nene's gloomy face. "Daijoubu Nene, I'll be here for you, I'm your family right Nene? And Anna is our family too" Yae said.  
  
"Yae, Nene? Are you two in there?" they can hear Kino's footstep going through the empty hall. "Yes Master, Anna is secured in bed" Yae replied. "I haven't much left to teach you, you both done well" Kino acknowledged. "When the first flower bloom, you both should learn from the world instead of me."  
  
"Poor Anna, her parents don't want her" Yae said. "Yes... Shamans are not well acknowledged among commoners nowaday" Kino pats Anna's head.  
  
The day when the flowers bloom, Kino sadi good bye her two students.  
  
--10 years later--  
  
"Anna! Can you go out to do the grocery?" Kino called. Anna nodded, not that she can't talk like Nene, only she grew up alone, and is excluded, therefore quiet and lonely. "Oh by the way my grandson- your fiance is coming today. He's a nice boy Anna" Kino said. "I'll see when I meet him" Anna said in a quiet voice as she left. "Ten years? It's been long since I first meet Anna" Kino sits on her zabuton. (Japnese cushion thingie as I recall)  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Keii: That was random! I was so bored!  
  
Chibi Hao: This one is weird  
  
Keii: I agree... I don't think while making this but onegai review! No flames, but constructive critism are most welcome. I didn't use spell check as this computer doesn't have it 


End file.
